Sweetest Feeling
by Kate Ferns
Summary: COMPLETE! Shaggy, Velma and Scooby go on a group outing. Fred and Daphne decide to go iceskating. I might do a sequel if i get enough REVIEWS!.
1. A Good Idea

Sweetest Feeling

_I decided to edit this chapter as I fancied a slight change to the story line at the beginning of the piece. I hope you think it's an improvement._

_Well here we go the first chapter of my first Scooby Doo fan fiction enjoy._

* * *

Daphne was just waking up to another gorgeous spring day. What a nice start to the day she thought to herself as she rolled over in bed. She groggily climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. As she was walking down stairs her feet slipped from underneath her, them came a loud bang and a groan of pain.

The rest of the gang where woken up by this noise and each on of them knew exactly what happened. Velma climbed out of bed and walked out onto the landing where she met the boys.

Shaggy whilst still yawning said "It looks like danger prone Daphne has fallen down the stairs again". "Hey!" came an annoyed voice from the stairs.

"Daph do you need a hand" Fred called. Velma, Shaggy and Fred all approached the top of the stairs while she was saying "No that's ok Freddy I had gotten uppppppppppppppp!" She promptly got up and slipped and landed on the stairs again. She turned her head to look up the stairs wincing with pain.

"You really shouldn't wear those slippers when your going downstairs" Velma said grinning as she started walking down to towards the now very sulky 18 year old red headed girl. "Oh I know Velma" she said sitting up "But I always seem to forget to take them off". She kicked her slippers off agitated and threw them upstairs.

There came a cry of "R'ouch!" Daphne buried her head in her hands in frustration "Sorry Scooby" she cried. "Rippers?" Scooby's said confused "R'its ok!" he called back down to Daphne.

Fred immediately over took Velma on the stairs and hurried towards Daphne he said, "I'm coming baby".

"Thank you Freddy" Daphne said whilst blushing. "Baby?" Velma said amused "Oh" said Fred "Everybody is calling each other Baby".

"Like sure" said Velma with a suspicious grin. Fred bent down and scooped up Daphne in his strong arms and carried her downstairs and then carefully put her on her feet. It was a mystery to all of the gang why Daphne was so danger prone in the morning.

"Thanks Freddie" Daphne said very embarrassed "I can't believe it happened again". "I'm hungry I'm going to get some breakfast" Shaggy said.

All of a sudden heard a cry of "Reakfast! Erupted from Scooby and he charge headlong down the stairs and into the kitchen so fast all of the gang hand to jump out of his way.

"Like I am right behind you buddy" Shaggy called and with that he ran as fast as he could after Scooby.

Daphne grinned with a mutter of "Those guys". As she walked past Fred she shot him a cute grin and said "Thanks for helping me again Freddy" she kissed him lightly on the cheek before she went into the kitchen.

Fred turned bright red and finally managed to gasp "Your Welcome". Velma grinned as she followed Fred into the kitchen. As she was walking with Fred to the kitchen she whispered to Fred "You love her". Fred said nothing in response to this comment but however his face gave him away as it had turned a brilliant colour of crimson.

_In the Kitchen_

Shaggy and Scooby are both dressed in chefs outfits Shaggy. "Like who's for pancakes?" Shaggy asked. "Reah rancakes!" Scooby added. "Me" said three other voices.

After they had finished breakfast Fred asked, "Has anyone got anything planned for today?"

"I have" Velma replied in a knowledgeable tone "There is a science fair on at Coolsville's town hall today". "There is also a food fair too" Velma added on as an after thought.

"Like a food fair!" Shaggy gasped his expression turning dreamy.

"Some of the worlds bested chefs are going to be there" Velma said grinning at Shaggy.

"Like I am there!" Shaggy said rushing out and coming back in a second dressed and ready to go. "Shaggy why are you holding a fork?" Daphne asked.

"Because if you are going to a food fair you have to be prepared for tasting" Shaggy replied.

"Oh Shaggy" Velma laughed "So are you guys up for it?" said Velma giving Fred and Daphne a questioning look. "Well there is a sale on at the mall" Daphne replied.

"Well" Velma said "What about if me and Shaggy and Scooby go to the science and food fair and we meet you at the malt shop in about 3 hours time?"

_What Daphne and Fred didn't know was that her and Shaggy had planned this trip ages ago._

"Yeh that sounds good to me" Daphne agreed "Freddy what are you going to do?"

"The Mall sounds good" Fred said.

"Fred when have you ever been so eager to go shopping?" Velma asked.

"I don't want Daphne to be on her own" Fred replied suddenly "And shopping isn't all that bad I'll give you guys a lift down to the fair".

* * *

_This is my first Scooby Doo fan fiction and I am a huge Fred/Daphne Shipper Thus why I decided to write a Daphne/Fred fan fiction. You got to admit thought they are a great couple._

_Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter give me your feedback regardless of if your comments are negative or positive. I want to here what you guys think!_

_Thanks_

_Kate Ferns_


	2. In the Mystery Machine

_Heres is the second chapter sorry its a little short the next one will be alot longer. _

_Enjoy! and tell me what you think:)_

* * *

_ In the mystery machine_

"Right so it is 12.00 so I will pick you up at 4.00 if that's ok" Fred said. "Fred that's fine" Velma replied as she was climbing out of the van, "I'm sure that is long enough for Shaggy to eat enough food" She added giggling.

Shaggy followed Velma "Rye Red and Raphne" Scooby said as he exited the van. "See you later Scoob and try not to eat too much" Fred grinned.

Fred suddenly became painfully aware that he was alone in the van with Daphne. He had a whole four hours to spend with her without the rest of the gang around he got excited just thinking about it. He heard Daphne's voice.

"Uh Freddy you might want get going you're kind of blocking the road" Daphne said. Fred looked out of the back window to see lots of annoyed drives beeping their horns at him "Oopps!" Fred said as he quickly drove off.

Once they where going again Daphne said, "Thanks for coming shopping with me Freddy I really didn't fancy going to the science or food fair". "Like no problem" replied Fred as he gave Daphne a playful wink. "You know what I really don't feel like shopping at the moment, " Daphne said. "What?" Fred said surprised "Like when have you ever said no to a shopping trip!"

"Freddy!" Daphne wined "I just fancy doing something else, something different for a change like ice skating". "Ok we will go ice skating and then to the mall if you like" Fred said "We have enough time". "Thanks Freddy you're so sweet" Daphne said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She kissed me thought Fred dreamily…

"Uh Freddy you took the wrong turning" Daphne said. "Doh" said Fred. "Are you feeling alright?" Daphne said in a concerned voice, "you look a little flushed". "I'm fine, absolutely fine," Fred said trying to focus his mind on driving and to stop fantasying about Daphne. I would feel even better if she would kiss me again thought Fred. Damn! Stop thinking about Daphne whilst drivng!

_

* * *

Read and Review and let me know how you liked it. What would you like to happen next?_

_Thanks for reading _


	3. An Unexpected Action

_Here's my third chapter. I was originally going to have them ice skating in this chapter too but after i wrote this first bit i thought it would make a nice chapter on its own. Enjoy:). _

* * *

_Outside of the ice skating rink_

"Well here we are" Fred announced as he and Daphne climbed out of the mystery machine. "Woo!" Daphne cried "Hurry Freddy" she said seizing his arm and catching Fred of guard. "Woah!" said Fred as he landed on the ground.

"Sorry Freddy"! She said kneeling beside him Fred pouted and looked up with his blue eyes full of innocence eyes. Why does he always have to do that! Daphne thought he looks cute already. But when he does that he looks even more cuter and he makes me feel guilty!

"Freddie!" Daphne wined "Stop doing that your making me feel guilty, if you stop doing that we don't have to go shopping" Daphne begged looking at Fred who was still pouting seated on the ground.

If you stop doing that you can do whatever you want!" Daphne said in desperation. "Ok, if I can do what ever I want" Fred said simply as he stood up and grinning knowing that he had managed to get his own way with Daphne _(This isn't easy to do!)._

"Let me guess then" Daphne said with a sigh realising what she had promised Fred. "You don't want to go ice skating anymore?"

"No I still want to go ice skating" Fred said with a mischevious grin. "Well what do you want then?" Daphne said grinning at him.

"Well for starters I would love to have a dance with you later" he said we a cheeky smile. "Ok…is that all" Daphne said hopefully. "No" Fred added "I want you to let me take you to a meal this evening" Daphne blushed

"Ok" she said grinning she was trying to resist the temptation to kiss Fred. "Anything else…" Daphne said hoping there would be something else.

"Yes there is something I want to do" Fred said simply. "What?" Daphne asked.

Fred just quickly leaned in and lightly kissed Daphne on the lips and pulled away. Daphne could not believe what had just happened.

Daphne stood there for about 10 seconds trying to figureout what had just happened. "Did you…just…" Daphne managed to get out.

"Kiss you" Fred finishing her sentence "Yes I did" he said hoping that she hadn't minded. "Oh" said Daphne a little surprised it seemed like she had only just realised this. It suddenly came to her Fred Jones had kissed her, KISSED HER! It was only for about a second, in which their lips had touched but it still left her breathless.

She wanted to do it again she leaned forward for another kiss and Fred got the idea he kissed her again a little longer this time. "Wow!" Daphne said blushing and looking up at Fred smiling. "That felt amazing," she stated. "It did" Fred answer smiling down at Daphne. Daphne noticed how caring Freds eyes where.

"So are we still going skating baby?" Fred said. "Of course…baby" Daphne added.

When they started walking Daphne slipped her small hand into Freds large they looked at each other and smiled each aware of how much closer friends they had just become.

* * *

_Well what did you think?_

_The next chapter will be 'At the Ice Skating Rink'. Reviews would be greatly apprecitated. I want to hear what you guys think positive or negative comments a like._

_Cheers:)_


	4. Ice Skating

_Apologies for the wait. I hope you found it worth the wait. _

_Enjoy _

* * *

_At the Ice-Skating Rink_

After paying and queuing up for the Ice-skates they where ready to go to the ice. A confident Fred was standing firming on the ground, even though he was wearing Ice skates. Daphne however was still sitting on the bench and smiling.

After a while Fred said, "Honey are you going to get off that bench? You sure have been sitting on it for a long time".

"Sure" Daphne replied in answer to Fred's question "Just give me a while to rest my feet" she added.

The reason she still remained on the bench was due to the fact that she didn't want to get up. She had only ever been ice-skating a few times as a kid, a few times meaning about twice. Even then she used to be pulled along on the ice buy her mother and father. She liked as a kid gliding along the ice without any effort on her behalf.

"You can't ice skate can you?" Fred said grinning. "Well…. ummm…the thing is…. no…." Daphne spluttered not wanting to admit defeat.

"Baby you shouldn't worry about that we all start somewhere" Fred said while offering his hands out to Daphne to pull her up. "I'll fall over" Daphne wined. "Don't you want to go ice skating anymore?" Fred said in an affectionate yet teasing voice.

"Yes!" Daphne said with such enthusiasm "I am just worried about falling over".

"Come on trust me" Fred said. Finally Daphne allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet by Fred.

"There" Fred said with satisfaction with Daphne standing wobbling next to him. "I think I am going to fall over" Daphne said. "No you won't" Fred said confidently he took Daphne's hand and led her forward. "Woooh!!" Daphne as her feet slipped from underneath her (or that's what she thought happened!)

Fred caught her in his arms and grinned affectionately at her. "I can't walk in these!" Daphne moaned "Did you see how my feet slipped from underneath me".

"Uh Daphne I was walking forward and you didn't start walking" Fred grinned. "Oh sorry Freddie" Daphne grinned embarrassed "I am just so nervous about this".

"Sugar you have nothing to be nervous about" Fred said "Why?" Daphne enquired. "Because you have me and i won't let anything happen to you," Fred answered planting a kiss on her forehead.

In response Daphne pressed her lips against his, showing her appreciation of his support. After they broke the kiss Fred said "I have an idea on how to get you to the rink with you having to walk". After he spoke these words he scooped Daphne into his strong arms and preceded to carry her. Daphne would have normally protested and insisted on walking she enjoyed being in Fred's strong arms.

_One hour later_

"Daph you've got the hang of it what did I say nothing to it!" Fred called cheering.

_It had taken him about him about five minutes for him to encourage Daphne to come away from the wall. He had lead Daphne around the rink and showed her what to do to with her feet in order to propel herself across the ice. Then when she was least expecting it he let go of her hands whilst remaining close. _

_This resulted in Daphne yelling at Fred for a second then she started to laugh the confidence yhsy she had lacked came to her in a rush. She tried to go forward and it worked, so for the last hour she had been putting her new found skill to practice and preceded to do laps around the rink. Fred followed her to begin with for moral support he stayed with her until Daphne said she was ok on her own and she didn't mind if he went ahead and got her a chocolate milkshake( :P)_

_He grinned and did as he was told he purchased himself a chocolate milkshake as well. After he returned he watch Daphne skating around for a while. Gosh she looked even more elegant then normal when she was skating and she looked so beautiful. She had her red hair streaming behind her as she was going around. When Daphne skated past Fred on her 100th lap he went forward and scooped her up in his arms._

"Fred!" she said surprised then she laughed as Fred twirled her around. "Whoa there speedy" he teased "Its 2 O'clock we had better get going if you still want to go shopping and we also need to get lunch".

"Ok did you get my milkshake Daphne said sticked her tongue out at Fred playfully. "Could I ever forget?" Fred teased.

After they drank their milkshakes Fred said "Daphne?" "Yes" Daphne replied wondering what was coming he suddenly kissed her and then after the kiss was broke he said simply "I love you".

_

* * *

_

_Ohh Cliffhanger! Please review to let me know what you think and also the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will come up:P._

_Thanks for reading _

_Kate Ferns_


	5. Lunch and Milkshakes

_High thanks for the prompt response to all you readers I got two more reviews over night! I am so glad you guys are enjoying my work. I decided to write the next chapter today so I wouldn't keep anyone in suspense. At the start of this chapter I included the last paragraph of the previous chapter in italics this is so the reader understands what has just happened.. _

_The thoughts of the characters are being written in italics, also the descriptions of what is happening in the scenes are written in italics too. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_After they drank their milkshakes Fred said "Daphne?" "Yes" Daphne replied wondering what was coming he suddenly kissed her and then after the kiss was broke he said simply "I love you". Daphne gasped in shock, Fred Jones loved her…FRED JONES LOVED HER!  
She did the only thing, which she could think of at the precise moment to do. She kissed Fred urgently and with such passion letting him know in her kiss that she loved him too. He responded immediately wrapping Daphne in his arm and pulling her close wanted to deepen the kiss they broke gasping for breath and Daphne said to Fred._

"I love you too Freddie".

_Fred embraced Daphne in his strong arms he had wanted to do this for so many years.  
_"I always have loved you Daph ever since I first met you, you are so sensitive, kind, and thoughtful you're so amazing and may I add you are god dam gorgeous! " Fred grinned as he said these last words.

"Same here Fred, your kind, sweet, sensitive and you are always thinking of others and mad I add as well you are so handsome" Daphne too grinned at these last words she spoke.

_So there stood the couple, the red headed girl and blonde haired boy, embracing each other they looked truly perfect together, and they felt the sweetest feeling for each other, they where in love._

_After a while they broke the embrace and returned the ice-skates then they made their way towards the exit of the ice-skating rink._

Fred's voice said quietly as they left "Lets me get you some Lunch baby".

_At The Mall_

_Daphne and Fred had just arrived at the mall._

"So Daph, where do you want to eat?" Fred asked as they got out of the Mystery Machine. "Why don't we go to that new Café which has just opened up"? "O yeh" Fred agreed, "I think its called Gold River".

They walked to the Café and they where met by a handsome waiter he looked at Daphne and said, "A table for two is it," he asked "Yes please" Daphne said politely.

Once Fred and Daphne where seated the waiter came back to them with the menu's. After having a browse Daphne and Fred decided to share the Tortilla special.

The waiter came over and said with a sly grin "What can I get for this sexy lady". Daphne scowled Fred coolly put a protective arm around Daphne and gave the waiter a look as if to say _leave her alone she's taken._

"We would like a Tortilla Special to share please" Fred said politely but very firmly. The waiter had to got the message straight away and was now being overly polite. "Right you are Sir," he said and "What would you like to drink?" Daphne pouted at Fred. Fred grinned immediately he knew what that pout meant. He grinned and said "Two extra large chocolate milkshakes please". Daphne pouted some more "No sorry make that Strawberry milkshakes" Daphne gave a delighted grin straight away to show Fred that he had guessed right, he gave her a light kiss on the lips in response to her cuteness.

_The food was delicious the tortilla's came with all types of different sauces once they where done Fred went and paid the check Daphne was standing beside him she slipped her small hand into his large one and rested her head upon his shoulder showing Fred she wanted affection._

"You still owe me the dancer later" Fred said with a cheeky grin. "I know" Daphne said remembering her promise. "It's 3.45 we should leave to pick up the guys it takes about 10 minutes to get there". "Ok honey" Daphne replied, "Lets go".

_At the Food/Science fair_

_You see a fat Scooby and Shaggy, and an amused looking Velma._

"Like Dude" Shaggy said, "I'm stuffed". "Like I am not surprised!" Velma said laughed. "You caused several stalls to close because you ate all of the food".

"Like man it said free samples how could we resist" Shaggy said "Reh" Scooby agreed stifling a loud burp. "Re he, Rorry" he said.

"Yes a free samples per person!" Velma laughed.

"Hey like Dude do you reckon anything has happened between Daphne and Fred?

_Both of them knew Fred and Daphne loved each other all along, the reason why they had chosen to go to a Food and Science fair in the first place was that they knew neither Fred nor Daphne would be interested in going, thus they knew they wouldn't want to come. _

_This left them together alone together for a whole day and they where just hoping the guys would get together. For ages they had been extremely flirty with each other. They sat on the sofa and cuddled they always used affectionate names with each other and they regularly kissed each other on the cheek. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby where getting aggravated that they hadn't told each other how they felt the evidence was right in front of them so they decided maybe a day together would help them spill the beans._

"I sure hope so" Velma said "Daphne had told me she liked Fred ages ago". "But I knew she like him before that" she added.

"Like same with Fred man" Shaggy said "Fred told me he liked Daphne ages ago, but it was totally obvious before then, that's why no one else at high school went after them because everyone thought they where a couple!" "Reh" came Scooby's voice agreeing.

"Its 3.55" Velma said "We better start making are way to the car park they will be there in a minute".

_So a fat Shaggy, Scooby and normal sized Velma walked to the car park._

* * *

_Well what did you think? Review!_

_The next chapter will be titled 'The Dance'. As before let me know your comments negative and positive alike, how could i improve and what do you want to happen next? Let me know you ideas._

_Thanks for your support so far_

_Kate Ferns_


	6. The Dance

_Well here it is the last chapter. _

_Enjoy_

_POV stands for point of view to for example if i put 'Velma's pov' it means Velmas point of view. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song which i have used in this chapter:(. The only thing which belongs to me is the story plot:)._

* * *

_I__n the Car park_

_Daphne and Fred had just pulled up into a Coolsville Hall's Car park._

"It's 3.55 were in good time" Fred said checking his watch. He placed his arm around Daphne and they snuggled into each other. "I wonder how Velma and Shaggy will react once we them about us" Daphne said grinning, "They are going to be so surprised".

Fred kissed her on the lips

_Fred and Velma are walking towards the Mystery Machine_

Shaggy caught Velma by the arm suddenly "Look at Fred and Daphne " he said with a sweet smile.

"Yes!" Velma cheered silently "They have finally told each other, look at them the look so right together" Velma said feeling so happy that her friends had found each other at last.

"RERE RISSING!" said Scooby really loudly having only found out what Daphne and Fred where doing

_Fred's Pov_

_Kissing her feels so amazing_ he thought as he was kissing Daphne. He heard approaching footsteps but he decided to ignore it as he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. He heard the quiet talking of two very familiar voices _Boy those voices sure do sound like Velma and Shaggy_ he thought Suddenly he heard a very loud voice say "Rere Kissing!"

Fred and Daphne jumped apart. Shaggy turned and looked at the Mystery Machine to see a very surprised looking Fred and Daphne. Fred then realised who yelled so loudly and laughed out loud, they had just been scared out of their wits by Scooby Doo.

Him and Daphne climbed out of the Mystery Machine to greet the others. Velma ran over to Daphne and embraced her in a hug "It took you guys long enough I am so happy for you!" she squealed.

Daphne was extremely confused "So happy about what" then she realised "Oh that thanks" she said blushing.

"Like yeh we knew you guys where crazy for each other for ages" Shaggy added "We just hoped a day together would get you two guys together".

"Wait a minute, you planned it so me and Freddie would have the day alone together?" asked Daphne suspiciously.

"Like well I wouldn't say we actually planned it the thing we did was…." Shaggy said.

"The thing was me and Shaggy knew this fair was coming up and we knew neither you or Freddie would be interested in going so we hoped you would spend the day together and confess your feelings for each other. I wouldn't say we planned it because we did give you the option to come" Velma said with a satisfied grin.

"But you knew we wouldn't want too" Fred said grinning back "Why did you want us two to get together so badly anyway?".

Velma rolled her eyes at this mention and said "Its been so obvious for absolutely ages that you two liked each other, Daphne told me that she had liked you for ages". Daphne blushed when Velma said this.

"And like Fred told me he had liked Daphne for ages" added Shaggy. Fred blushed too when this was mentioned. "Exactly Velma added it doesn't take a genius to work out that you too are made for each other" Velma added.

"Do you really think we are?" Fred and Daphne said in one voice. "Yes" replied Shaggy and Velma.

"Could you tell we liked each other before we told you?" Daphne asked. "Well like yeh man, the kissing on the cheek and the affectionate names you used with each other made it kinda obvious".

"Kinda obvious is an understatement, very obvious is about right" Velma said giggling. "Any what we are trying to say is we are so happy you are finally together" Velma said "Yeh like we are totally happy for you" Shaggy said.

"So you don't think us being a couple will make things you know…different?" Daphne questioned.

"No of course not" Velma added "You acted like a couple before, in fact people where convinced you where a couple" Velma said.

"We are like best friends man nothing is going to get in the way of our groovy friendship" Shaggy said smiling warmly. "Reh roovy" added Scooby.

"You dudes have nothing to worry about," Velma said.

"You guys are the best," Daphne said.

"So like what are we waiting for lets go and get dinner?" Shaggy said.

"Uh Shag its 4.00 O'clock why don't we go for a walk and then get some dinner?" Fred said.

"Like why didn't I think of that" Shaggy said with forced enthusiasm.

_The gang went on a picturesque walk around Coolsville Park. At 6.00pm they decided to go and get lunch at their all time favourite place 'The Malt Shop'._

_At the Malt Shop_

"Like dude I have sure worked up an appetite" Shaggy said as the gang took their normal seats.

All of the guys decided to have a burger, but however in Scooby and Shaggys case it was burgers.

"Who wants a drink?" Fred asked. "Get the usual" said Velma.

So Fred went and got five sodas. Just as he was returning to the table with the drinks his all time favourite song came on it was 'The Sweetest Feeling' sang by 'Jackie Wilson'.

As soon as he reached the table he said to Daphne 'Want to Dance?" she grinned in recollection to her promise "yes" she answered. Soon her and Fred where dancing gracefully on the dance floor.

_  
The closer you get  
The better you look baby _

The better you look  
The more I want you

When you turn on your smile  
I feel my heart go wild

I'm like a child with a brand new toy

Daphne put her head on Fred's shoulder.

_  
And I get the  
Sweetest feeling  
Honey the Sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Baby the Sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Loving you, ya_

He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

_The warmer your kiss  
The deeper you touch me baby _

The deeper your touch  
The more you thrill me

It's more than I can stand  
Girl, when you hold my hand  
I feel so grand  
That I could cry

Daphne felt so comfortable in Fred's embrace. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, they where so full of love. They smiled at each other affectionately and gazed into each others eyes.

And I get the (Sweetest Feeling)  
Moma the sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Baby the sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Loving you

Fred brought his hand up to caress Daphne's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they kissed passionately.

_uhh The greater your love  
The stronger you hold me baby  
The stronger your hold  
The more I need You. _

With every passing day  
I love you more in everyway  
I'm in love to stay  
And I wanna say

I get the (Sweetest Feeling)  
Baby the sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Honey the sweetest (Sweetest Feeling)  
Loving You

Just as the last lines of the song rang out Fred whispered into Daphne's ear "I love you Daphne Blake, I am crazy about you will you stay with me forever".

"Forever" She whispered.

The End

* * *

_Well that is it guys for this story. I might write a sequel if i get enough feedback._

_I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as much as i have enjoyed writing it._

_Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep on doing so i do appreciate it very much._

_Thanks again_

_Kate Ferns_


End file.
